Super Smash Mansion Melee (Season 2)
by Crystalboo
Summary: After a successful first season Toadsworth invites the original twelve back for a second season along with thirteen new comers. Who is going to win? Place your bets!
1. Chapter 1: A New Adventure

_Driveway_

Toadsworth: Hello everyone! Welcome to the second season of Super Smash Mansion! We are returning to the revamped Mansion to have the orginal twelve battle out again along with thirteen new Smashers! And that must be them.

Driving up was the original bus that brought the original twelve in the first season and they poured out.

Mario: Hey Toadsworth, how's it going?

Toadsworth: Good my dear boy, how are you it's been a year since I've seen you.

Mairo: Good, Luigi's winnings have made our lives so much better.

Fox: Whatever, Weegie isn't beating me this time!

Samus: (Putting gun to Fox's head) Want to say that again?

Fox: Na man, calm down.

Jigglypuff: Can we put our luggage anywhere?

Toadsworth: Sure but first.

A second bus rolled in and opened its doors.

Toadsworth: Welcome our thirteen new comers!

Peach: (Stepping off the bus) Hello.

Toadsworth: Aw, the lovely Peach! Welcome.

Peach: Thank you Toadsworth.

Toadsworth: Your Welcome, the next new comer is getting off now.

Doc: Hello.

Toadsworth: Meet Dr. Mario!

Luigi: Hey Mario, he has the same name.

Mario: So.

Luigi: He, kind of looks like you too.

Mairo: Be quiet, Luigi the next person is getting off.

Zelda: Hello.

Toadsworth: Aw, the lovely Zelda!

Zelda: Thank you Toadsworth. (Waling over and standing next to Link) excuse me?

Link: (Looks at Zelda)

Zelda: I don't think the old toad is going to show us around would you give me a tour?

Link: (Shakes head yes)

Zelda: Do you talk?

Link: (Shrugs)

Zelda: (Giggling) alright silent treatment.

Toadsworth: Our next two newcomers.

Falco: Hey losers.

Fox: YOU!

Falco: YOU!

Marth: こんにちは

Falco: Um…What?

Marth: 私の名前はあなたのものは、マルスのですか？

Falco: Um, English please.

Marth: 何は英語です？

Falco: You're weird.

Toadsworth: Hello Falco and Marth!

Falco: Sup!

Marth: こんにちは

Toadsworth: alright, next!

Young Link: (shakes head)

Zelda: Not much of a talker are you?

Young Link: (Shrugs)

Falco: Better than speaking in a different language.

Marth: 鳥を黙れ

Falco: Exactly.

Toadsworth: Next we have…Ice Climbers!

Ice Climbers: Hello!

Fox: Hey that's cheating they're two people.

Toadsworth: Nope their one unit.

Fox: So!

Pichu: HI! IM PICHU!

Fox: That's nice kid. Toadsworth! Why are they one unit they're two people!

Toadsworth: Put your complaints in the box. Next!

Pichu: Why didn't you talk about me Toadsworth?

Toadsworth: Now we have Roy!

Roy: Hello.

Falco: At least this guy speaks English.

Roy: Um, thanks.

Toadsworth: Now we have…

Pichu: PICHU NEXT IS PICHU!

Toadsworth: Next is Mewtwo!

Mewtwo: Thank you.

Toadsworth: Now we have…

Pichu: PICHU! PICHU!

Toadsworth: Bowser!

Pichu: What!

Bowser: Sup.

Toadsworth: Now we have…Ganon!

Ganondorf: (Stares at the group)

Toadsworth: Next is…

Pichu: PI…

Toadsworth: Pichu!

Pichu: Why thank you. I'm Pich…

Toadsworth: alright let's go into the mansion.

Pichu: Wait! I'm not done!

Falco: I'm good going inside its pretty hot out here.

Peach: Yes, going inside will be alright.

Pichu: but…but…I…

Toadsworth: Alright follow me.

_Main Hall_

Samus: This place got updated.

The whole Main Hall was new and shiner and had new sofas (now larger to fit more people).

Toadsworth: Now, I want everyone to sit down on the sofa.

Every sat on the new plush sofa's and Toadswroth began to speak once again.

Toadsworth: As you can see that this place has remodeled. We have more rooms and now we have a more use for a female's bathroom. Everything has been improved and we have items in the game room…

DK: YES!

Toadsworth: Alright DK, now if I could continue. Now we want to mix this season up a bit so we are going to have teams.

Fox: Great….

Toadsworth: So we are going to have two teams. Teams Apollo and Team Gemini. So on team Gemini.

Mario

Doc

Luigi

Falcon

Ganondorf

Fox

Falco

Link

Young Link

Pikachu

Pichu

Marth

Roy

On the Apollo's.

Bowser

Peach

Yoshi

DK

Ness

Ice Climbers

Kirby

Samus

Zelda

Jigglypuff

Mewtwo

Game and Watch

Falco: Wait? Whose Game and Watch?

Toadsworth: He's a little late.

Then there was a large crash and a hole was opened through the roof. A Black and White figure jumped down onto the sofa.

Zelda: Is this Game and Watch?

Toadsworth: Yes, I had a feeling he was going to bust through the roof that's why we hired more workers to keep the mansion in shape.

Falcon: Which includes fixing holes?

Toadsworth: As a matter of fact yes. Now look above you.

Luigi: (Looking up) what? The hole is gone.

Toadsworth: Alright but your things away. First challenge tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2: Dice I Missed

_Rooms_

Zelda: I assume these are the sleeping arrangements.

Link: (Shakes head yes)

Zelda: I must say this place is nice. Link I have a question.

Link: (gives her a sign to speak)

Zelda: I saw last season. You only talked at the end of your time here. Why don't you always talk?

Link: (Looks down in deep thought)

Zelda: Is it hard for you to talk?

Link: (Taking in a deep breath) The kids picked on me…e because I..I..I don't speak well.

Zelda: Alright, I understand. I won't ask a lot of questions then. But…Are you still in that alliance.

Link: (Shrugs)

Zelda: (Giggling) It's a shame that we aren't on the same team.

Link: (tilts head down and shakes head yes)

Zelda: You seem pretty torn up about it.

Link: (smiling and then shook his head yes)

Zelda: I'll make sure we'll still be near each other.

Link: Alright.

Zelda: Glad you're trying to talk. I know it's hard.

Link: With..you I'll make it through.

_The Next Day_

_Mess Hall_

Luigi: This brings back memories.

Mario: Not exactly fun ones but memories none the less.

Toadsworth: (walking in) Hello all!

Ness: Hey Toadsworth.

Pichu: What's our challenge! I want to know!

Toadsworth: Well, Todays challenge is a dice!

Falco: Dice? Seriously you couldn't come up with a better name?

Toadsworth: Well, let's go play to your thoughts on dice.

_Backyard_

Toadsowrth: You all have a dice numbered 1-100. The person with the highest number is knocks out a member of the other team for that round. So let's begin!

_First roll_

Falco: Yes! 94! I pick….Samus.

_Round two_

Link: (Points at Ness)

_Round 3_

Pichu: Oh my god! 100! I pick Game and Watch because he looks funny!

_Round 4_

Ice Climbers: Fox!

Fox: Dammit cheap Ice Climbers!

_Round 5_

Peach: Falco.

_Many rounds later_

Toadsoworth: The last round! It's come down to Roy vs. Peach, they roll! Roy gets an eight! Peach with a seventy two! TEAM APOLLO WINS!

Peach: Oh, did I win?

Roy: Dammit! Sorry guys.

Dr. Mario: It is fine, but you might need therapy.

_Mario's Room_

Mario: So Luigi, Link, it's just us three right.

Luigi: What about Samus.

Mario: Right now she can't be in alliance because the fact we are on different teams. I've asked her about it and she thinks it's the right choice to make.

Link: (shakes head in agreement)

Luigi: Alright…who are we voting? Fox for revenge?

Mario: Nah, I want to play with him.

Link: hmmm?

Luigi: Falcon?

Mario: Exactly. So I needed some help.

At that moment Pichu, Pikachu, Marth, Roy, Young Link and Doc walked in.

Roy: We going to do this?

Pichu: BACKSTAB! BACKSTAB!

_Elimination_

Toadsworth: Alright! Let's read the votes!

_**Falcon**_

_**Falcon**_

_**Falcon**_

_**Roy**_

_**Pichu**_

_**Roy**_

_**Falcon**_

_**Falcon**_

_**Falcon**_

_**Falcon**_

_**Falcon**_

_**Falcon**_

_**Falcon**_

Toadsworth: With that! Captian Falcon is the first person eliminated from Super Smash Bros Mansion Melee!

Captian Falcon: I want a revote!

Fox: Dammit Weegee!

Luigi: I have no idea what you're talking about.

_Limo_

Capitan Falcon: I will get you back for this!

Mario: Sure, see ya.

Toadsworth: With that Capitan Falcon has been eliminated! Who will leave next time? Will Link and Zelda get closer? Will Luigi and Samus getting more far away from each other? See the next chapter to find out!


	3. Chapter 3: Game and Champs

_Backyard_

Young Link: Arrg! (Shoots arrow and it misses the target)

Link: (tabs Young on the shoulder)

Young Link: (gives an annoyed face)

Link: (pulls out bow and shots it. It makes a perfect shot)

Young Link: (Looks amazed)

Link: I can…give you…lessons…

Young Link: (shakes head in agreement)

Zelda: What's going on here?

Link: Archery…

Zelda: Oh, I love archery! I would like to shoot.

Link: (Hands Zelda his bow)

Zelda: No need Link.

Zelda then put her hands together and pulls them apart. A bow made of light appears.

Zelda: Boys, let me show you how a woman does it.

Zelda shots an arrow made of light and hits the bull's eye six times in a row. Young Link amazed, walked up to Zelda and tugs on her dress.

Young Link: Can you…..give me…lessons. You and…  
>He didn't finish the sentence but his point got across.<p>

Zelda: I, I mean we, would love to. Right Link.

Link: (shakes head in agreement)

Zelda: Would you enjoy that?

Young Link: (shakes head in agreement)

Zelda: (laughs) looks like I've found your twin Link. Only he's much quieter.

Link: (give a laugh then walked over to Young Link and rubs his head)

_Mess Hall_

Luigi: Hey Samus want to sit together?

Samus: Oh sorry Luigi…my team has to eat together and if you sit there they would think.

Luigi: Oh, right, want to hang out later?

Samus: Sorry Luigi I have plans…

Luigi: What plans?

Samus: There's a team meeting tonight…Sorry Luigi.

Luigi: Alright I'll see you later.

Luigi sat down next to Mario and Link.

Mario: You look down what's up?

Luigi: I think Samus is losing interest in me.

Mario: Luigi, I seriously doubt that.

Luigi: It's true though. She's been dodging me.

Mario: Your one different teams it'll be hard for you two to hang out. Right Link?

Link just stared across the room at Zelda who was talking with Peach.

Mario: Oh, I see how it is. Luigi, just calm down I'm sure everything will work out alright.

Luigi: Sure…

Toadsworth: After you all finish eating please come with me to the game room.

_Game Room_

Toadsworth: Your challenge today is a video game showdown! Each team must pick two players to compete in the challenge! Those two must face off against the other teams duo and the winning duo wins the challenge.

Roy: Why would we do that? If we lose one of the duo is basically screwed.

Toadsworth: We thought of this and the duo even if they lose are 100% safe.

G&W: That isn't fair because the person going home had no impact on the challenge.

Toadsworth: Hey, can't please everyone.

Roy: Great…

Toadsworth: Alright! Get picking!

_10 minute later_

Toadsworth: Alright, both teams have chosen and it's time to see which team picked who! On team Apollo are… Samus and Mr. Game and Watch. On Team Gemini are Luigi and Young! Let's see who will win!

_Five Minutes Later_

Toadsworth: Wow Luigi and Young you guys suck. TEAM APOLLO WINS! Team Gemini is going to elimination!

_Elimination_

Toadsworth: Alright, so let's get down to the votes. The person with the most votes is…Pichu!

Pichu: What! Why? I thought all of you loved me!

Fox: No, you're kind of annoying.

Pichu: What!

Toadsworth: Um…Mr. Pichu you're ride is here.

Pichu: Aw…well bye everyone sorry you hate me!

Toadsworth: With that Pichu is the second to leave Mansion Melee! Who will leave next who will survive find out next time!


End file.
